


Encre Noire

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, M/M, Romance, Suit Kink, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Создано на Сикрет Санту 2020.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Encre Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Создано на Сикрет Санту 2020.


End file.
